12 Days Til Raptormas
by Chasyn
Summary: "I just hate Christmas." Owen repeated casually, like it wasn't a huge revelation. But it was. And Zach had an issue with that. (Zachwen, Owen/Zach, raptor parents, gay characters, Christmas.)
1. No Christmas!

Written by me and my internet sister, Tigae. Kinda a 12 days of Christmas thing, with the boys getting ready to spend Christmas with the raptors.**  
Summary**: "I just hate Christmas." Owen repeated casually, like it wasn't a huge revelation. But it was. And Zach had an issue with that.

**No Christmas?!**

Zach stared at Owen. Several long seconds ticked back as he stared. Because he really couldn't believe the man had just said those words. Because there was no way. Owen was a lot of things. Fun, excitable, jolly, joyful, childish were a few words that described his many sides. And those words went along with Christmas. Rather well, Zach had argued. Owen just seemed like the kind of guy that would love Christmas. His whole demeanor just screamed Christmas! Zach was certain!

Which was why Zach continued to stare down at his much older boyfriend in shock. His mouth opened slowly but he was having trouble forming the words. The actual thought stuck in his head. Because it just... wasn't... possible! How could Owen even say those words?

"I just hate Christmas." Owen repeated casually, like it wasn't a huge revelation. He was sitting on the couch in their way too small trailer that Owen still called their Bungalow and he was flipping through movies and shows on Netflix on their way too large TV. When Zach still didn't respond with audible words, Owen glanced over at him. He breathed out a sigh and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He leaned back against the cushions and dropped the remote on couch beside him. "Let me guess. Big Christmas family?"

Zach crossed his arms and looked away for a moment. Yeah, his family had been big into Christmas growing up. His parents had been fighting his whole life. They tried to shield him and his younger brother Gray from it. But they were horrible at pretend. The only time they actually succeeded in playing happy family was at Christmas. It was the one season of the year where Zach felt like a normal, happy family. And Gray had always loved Christmas. Honestly, what kid growing up didn't? Presents and magic and cookies and hot chocolate. For them, it was like the one time their parents could apologize without being all weird about it. No words were needed. The brothers would come home and there would be Christmas lights and music. It would snow and they'd build snowmen out on the lawn. Or have snowball fights and laugh. They would bake cookies with their mom and it was great! And it was weird to not be with them.

Zach was fresh out of college and had moved to the island permanently. Their parents were divorced finally and lived on opposite ends of the country, as far from each other as they could get. Gray was supposed to come spend the holidays with Zach on the island, but there had been a wave of freak blizzards across the country. Gray was snowed it at college and couldn't make it. So Zach was without any of his family for the holidays for the first time in his life. And then Owen saying he didn't celebrate it... Zach felt empty. A wave of emotions hit the young man and he tried not to cry. It was stupid anyways, to cry over Christmas. So what if the love of his life hated the one time of year that had brought him so much happiness for his entire life? He tilted his head back a bit and blinked his eyes until the sensation passed. He wasn't going to cry. Nope.

Owen could feel the emotional rollercoaster suddenly whirling around their small space. He jumped up from the couch immediately and reached out for the other man. "Zach?"

Zach turned and shook his head. He ducked and quickly wiped at his eyes. He was being stupid. He knew he was. "Never mind." He mumbled and moved to step away.

Owen followed and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "No. Don't do that. What's wrong?"

Zach let out a sigh, his whole body moving with the motion. But he didn't pull away any further and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Christmas was the only time we felt like a real family." He said softly. "Like... like they really loved us..." He sighed again and shook his head. "It's stupid."

"No it's not." Owen said quickly. He hooked his fingers under Zach's chin and forced the younger man's gaze. "Zach, if this Christmas thing is important to you, then we can do it."

Zach blinked at him for a moment before pushing his hand away and pulling back. "I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do." He said sourly.

"I never said I didn't!" Owen snapped. "You asked what I did for Christmas and I was honest! I usually just work. It's just another day for me."

Zach narrowed his eyes for a moment. "But why?"

Owen sigh and ran a hand a hand through his hair. "No real reason. Just... haven't really done Christmas since I was really young. And it's... it's too commercialized." He finally said. "Too much focus on presents and people get meaner around Christmas. More impatient and shit. And if I have to hear that Chipmunk song one more time, I may pull my hair out." He said flatly. "But... I would do Christmas for you. With you." He added.

Zach still hesitated. "So... you've never celebrated Christmas with the raptors?"

Owen shook his head. "Nope."

"Never told them?" He pressed. "About Santa or Frosty or flying reindeer?"

Owen pursed his lips and shook his head again. "I purposely did not."

Zach let out a laugh. "Oh my god! Echo is going to be so excited!" He exclaimed.

Owen shrugged. "Probably. You're going to regret convincing me to do this."

Zach shook his head quickly. "I won't." He promised. "I'll make it the best Christmas ever!"


	2. Commence Operation Christmas!

**Commence Operation Christmas!**

Zach had less than two weeks until Christmas. Honestly, he was surprised with himself that he'd forgotten about it until yesterday. Just with everything going on, he'd forgotten. He'd been too busy settling in on the island and the new job, let alone moving in with Owen and all that entailed. Everything was a lot to deal with and get used to it. He wasn't complaining! Not at all! He'd loved every moment of the last few months. But it hadn't really occurred to him that it was well into the month of December... until it was well into the month of December.

Things were slowing down on the island. Off season, as some of his colleagues were calling it. There were still guests but it was a different crowd. A lot quieter. And his boss said they would be actually closing the park to everyone but family of the workers and special VIP's starting next week. And Zach had asked why. And the man had stared at him. And that was the moment Zach that it had sunk in. It was Christmas! And he'd forgotten it was so close. And that was the moment he'd left work and went back to the Bungalow and asked how Owen celebrated Christmas.

So first thing on Zach's list… was to get a tree. He couldn't exactly cut one down, he knew. There weren't any pine trees on the island. And there was no way he'd have time to go and actually get one. He had no clue where he'd even go! There couldn't possibly be a tree farm any place close. Which meant leaving the island and spending at least a couple days traveling back to the states and back and that was just silly nonsense. Maybe next year they could have a real tree. This year, he still had time to order an artificial tree and pay the outrageous fees to get it delivered tomorrow.

He relaxed on the couch with his phone in hand as he scrolled through the various tree options. The Bungalow wasn't very big. So he really couldn't go as crazy as his parents did. Trees that always reached the ceiling and his dad climbing on a ladder to put the angel on the top. Zach smiled fondly as he scrolled. Next year, something bigger. Maybe something outside… although, that was an idea. Yeah, that was perfect! He'd order something small for the Bungalow, just a little 2 or 3 foot tree they could put on the counter. But outside… he could order the biggest lighted tree he could find! Or he could just nix the inside idea. They really didn't have room. And it never snowed on the island. And Owen said it hardly rained this time of year.

Zach smiled as he heard a noise from the too small bedroom. It was still early and they'd been up late last night. But still, it was a surprise, even to him, that he was up and functioning before Owen. "Hey O!" He called out.

There was an audible thud, followed by, "Damnit!"

Zach let out a laugh as he continued to scroll through the trees. "Come on, sleepy head."

Owen popped his head out of the room. He had the worst case of bedhead ever and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "I hate you."

Zach laughed again and lifted his arm to wave him over. "Come pick out a tree with me."

Owen walked the couple steps to the couch. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat down. "What tree?"

"Christmas tree." Zach explained.

Owen frowned for a moment. "The island is full of trees." He stated bluntly.

Zach looked up from the phone and stared at him. "Did you seriously just say that?"

Owen tilted his head and blinked. "Yeah… I did… because there's a million trees all over the island. Right outside that door." He said, pointing.

Zach shook his head. "Not the right trees. Now I was thinking, we can get a big, pre-lit one and set it out outside…"

"Outside?" Owen interrupted. "Now that is crazy because there are trees out there."

"We can't use jungle trees!" Zach snapped.

Owen shrugged. "A tree is a tree, babe."


	3. Baubles and… Dinos?

**Baubles and… Dinos?**

In the end, Zach ordered a large, pre-lit tree and paid extra to have it delivered the next day. Owen kept making comments the rest of the day about it being unneeded, because there were trees everywhere and they should just use those and why was a certain type of tree needed anyways and blah, blah, blah. Zach had tuned him out as he went about his day. Because Owen's reasonings were ridiculous!

Zach stared down at the box and crossed his arms. It had arrived on time. Actually much earlier than he thought. He assumed it would come on the afternoon ferry, not on the morning. So yeah, the tree was there and he just didn't have the time to put it up. He was running late for work as it was and he had Rexy set on a special schedule and he really couldn't keep her waiting today. He needed to get to work and now. But he had a really bad feeling about leaving the tree at the Bungalow. It was Owen's day off. And that meant the man would be home alone with the tree he said they didn't need. And the raptors would probably be around.

Zach was considering how and where he was going to hide the tree when the door to the Bungalow flew open and Owen was suddenly there, walking down the steps towards him. Zach jumped up and held up his arms. "No! Stop!" He said, standing between the boxed tree and Owen. "You are not hurting Treetopher!"

Owen stopped. "What?"

"Treetopher." Zach repeated. "Like Christopher. You like naming things. You can't throw it away if it has a name." He explained.

Owen blinked. "Seriously? You named the tree?"

"Don't start with me!" Zach snapped. "Your jeep is named Dave and the motorcycle is Cindy."

Owen crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Fine. But why do you think I'd hurt the tree?"

"Because you have it."

"I do not hate it!"

"You spent all of yesterday telling me how dumb it was to buy it."

Owen shrugged. "It is dumb. Doesn't mean I hate it."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous." He mumbled under his breath.

"We could have just as easily put lights and decorations on any tree here." Owen said, looking around.

Zach narrowed his eyes and threw up his arms. "These aren't Christmas trees!"

"If we put lights and decorations on them, they are!" Owen pointed out.

Zach's eyes slowly widened. "Shit…" He breathed out.

Oaen tilted his head and crossed his arms. A smile spread across his face. "Has my brilliance finally sunk in?"

Zach looked at him and frowned in confusion. "What? No." He shook his head. "I forgot decorations for the tree!"

"Okay… so… no big deal. It has lights, right?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, but it can't just have lights! I has to have stuff!"

Owen's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in excitement. "Can I do it? I have stuff!"

"You have stuff…" Zach repeated slowly.

Owen nodded. "Yeah! It'll be great!"

"I don't…" Zach was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it out and glanced at the display. "Shit… I gotta go."

Owen nodded. "I'll do the tree thing." He clapped his hands together.

Zach eyed him a moment longer. He was still very skeptical. He half expected to come back and find a random jungle tree with utility lights hanging from it. "Fine." He snapped and lifted a finger. "But if that exact tree isn't here when I get home, you're sleeping outside with the raptors until the New Year."

Owen smiled. "Yes, dear."

Zach glared for a second longer. Then he hit the answer button. "Love you." He said, leaning forward enough to press a quick kiss to Owen's cheek. He put the phone to his ear and turned. "Hello? … what? No, Reese. I do not love you."

Owen watched until Zach disappeared. Then he called the paddock and told them to open the gates. He was halfway up the porch steps when he hung up the phone. He fished a box out of the closet and was back outside just as the girls broke the tree line. Owen held up the box as he raced down the steps. He slid to a stop near the tree box and dropped his box.

The box bounced a little on the ground and the top flipped open. A small plastic stegosaurus popped out. Echo saw it and darted over. Owen let out a laugh. "Come on. You girls gonna help me?"

Zach forced himself to forget about the tree as he worked with Rexy. She only had the one show that say, with it being off season. It went perfectly and he was heading home without incident. He again forced himself not to think about the tree. He pushed the tree to the back of his mind as he drove home. _Don't think about the tree. Don't think about the tree. Don't…_ It was most likely at the bottom of the ocean or trampled by Echo or eaten by Delta. Yep, Zach was certain. The tree would be gone. But there was… nothing… he… could...

Zach pulled the jeep to a stop next to Owen's. Echo ran over to greet him, bouncing and chittering away like a rabid squirrel on cocaine. Zach smiled and pushed her nose away. "Hey, Echo. Let mommy see what daddy did." Echo huffed out and wagged her whole body.

Zach stepped around her and walked across the front yard, as he took to calling it, towards the tree. It had been set up in the center and stood taller than them. The colored light bulbs twinkled and shone bright against the fake greenery of the branches. He couldn't quite make out the other decorations on the tree. But there was definitely something else on the tree. But before he could get close enough to inspect them, Echo was in his way again, along with Charlie. And then suddenly Delta was there. And Blue, although she was hanging back a bit. But all the raptors were vying for attention.

Owen stepped out of the trailer and waved his arm. "Girls! Let him through!"

It took several minutes of Zach petting noses and smiling and talking to them before he was able to get past them. He shook his head after they finally dispersed and he headed over to where Owen stood a few feet from the tree. He shook his head and leaned against Owen's shoulder. And then he noticed exactly what was on the tree. Zach squinted for a moment. "Are those… toys?"

Owen smiled. "They are dinosaur toys." He corrected. The whole tree was littered with plastic dinosaur toys of all sizes, colors, and species. There was even a large T-Rex on the top, lit up by a utility light. "It's a dinosaur tree!"

Zach opened his mouth but he didn't complain. Instead, he shrugged. "At least it sorta looks like a Christmas tree. From a distance." He added.

Owen beamed, looking pleased with himself. "So what's next on your Christmas list?"

Zach shrugged. "Baking cookies?"

Owen's smiled widened and he turned. "Hey! Mommy says we're baking cookies!"

Zach's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, no! They are not helping!"


	4. Cookie Confusion

**Christmas Cookie Confusion **

Zach could smell it. That wonderful scent of Christmas in the air, which was actually the smell of freshly baked cookies.

He headed straight for the pan on the counter where Owen was lifting cookies off and onto a cooling rack. Reaching out to grab one, the feeling of the metal spatula meeting his knuckles made him yelp. "OW!" Zach glared at Owen balefully, shaking his hand out. "What was that for?!"

Owen shook the spatula in his face. "Not for you! Besides, they're not ready yet. They've gotta cool!"

Zach squinted his eyes and rubbed his hand. "Why not? They smell delicious."

Owen shot a sly grin at him, the mixing bowl I front of him full of frosting he was stirring a cream-colored powder into.

"Besides," Zach continued, "weren't we supposed to be baking these together?" Zach crossed his arms over his chest, a petulant frown forming on his lips. "Why are you doing it without me?"

A puff of laughter left Owen's lips as the grin turned goofy. "Well, I figured the actual cookies we could make together. I didn't think you'd want to make these with me because it's for the girls. You know, insect mash, rat pieces, pig parts. Not really the kind of cookie you were thinking of. The frosting is cricket flour, so don't touch that either."

Zach's eyes bugged out and his face turned green. "That-thank you for not letting me eat that."

Owen laughed, eyes crinkling and mouth smiling wide. He pulled Zach into a one-armed side hug, his lips pressing against his forehead in a loving kiss. "Anytime sweetheart."


	5. Inflatable Fun

**Inflatable Fun**

Owen squealed in delight as he raced across the yard into his bungalow. "It's here! It's here! Hell yeah!"

Zach looked up from the presents he was wrapping to go under the dinosaur themed Christmas tree, only to roll his eyes and grin at his boyfriends goofy face. "What's here?"

"My raptor costume!" Owen tore the box open, pieces of cardboard flying through the air in his excitement. He pulled out a what looked like an inflatable Christmas decoration.

Zach chuckled. "You do know that anything that blows up like that will be torn down, right? The girls like them way too much."

The grin on Owen's face hadn't been that big since they started dating. He opened up a panel on the front, pulled out a small black box and started shoving batteries inside. Then he got in himself and turned the box on. The dinosaur inflated and a poofy, faintly T-rex shaped dark grey raptor was standing in front of him.

Zach gaped for a full minute, then burst out into laughter. "Holy shit!" He gasped, trying to breathe and laugh away the same time. "Holy shit! That is-!" Zach looked straight at Owen as he managed a calming full breath. "You know the girls are gonna…?"

Owen grinned widely through the viewing panel. "Oh yeah!" A tiny forearm tried to punch the air, and Zach broke out into cackles. "I'm gonna get eaten alive! It's gonna be great!"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Zach went for the door, calling the girls with a sharp whistle before stepping out of the way and pulling out his phone, camera on record.

Blue was the first to emerge, followed closely by her three sisters. Owen waited until they all came up to the porch, then walked out in all his inflatable glory. The raptor heads turned in unison, and Zach swore there was a look of incredulousness in their eyes, and then a shriek.

Between one blink and the next, Delta had pounced on Owen and proceeded to start biting the head of the costume. Blue's stare had flattened into a 'yeah, no' look, and she turned right back around, walking back into the woods. Charlie had scooted behind Zach, as if he could protect her from the insanity, while Echo had let out her own version of a squeal and tried to snuggle with whatever Delta wasn't chewing on.

"Delta! Get off! Stop bitin-dammit, stop! Let go! Echo, not helping! I need my han-Echo! NOOO! DELTA!"

Zach was laughing, tears pouring down his cheeks as he fell to his knees, and was shaking so hard he was leaning on Charlie. He had to prop his phone on the railing in order to get a stable video.

Echo had Owen pinned to the ground, cuddling her dino-dad hard as he tried to wiggle out from under her. Delta had finally tore enough of the costume up that Owen's head peeked out. She looked into the hole at Owen, then shook her head in disgust, jumping up and trotting into the woods after Blue.

"C'mon Echo, let me up! Echo, please. Let daddy up? Echoooooooo…"

Zach had calmed down enough that he was able to stand, though chuckles still shivered his limbs. Grabbing his phone, he focused on Owens face as he moved next to the cuddle pile. "Well, about what I expected. How about you?"

Owen's brows scrunched up, indignant and faux-angry. Squirming, he tried to break free of Echo, but it was a useless endeavor. Sighing, he put on his best award winning smile and focused on Zach.

"Can I have a pillow?"

Zach broke out into laughter again, sitting next to Echo and leaning down to give Owen a quick kiss. "Maybe next time, just get a shirt."


	6. Inflatable Child

**Inflatable Child**

Gray couldn't help himself. He saw Zach trying to be sneaky and hiding the box, but he knew it wasn't a present or it would be wrapped by now. He had waited until Zach was going to be gone a while before sneaking into his room to find the box. Looking around, he found it half-stuffed behind the open closet door, box shut but not sealed.

Pulling it out, Gray opened it to find another box with a picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex on it. Pulling that one out, he found it to be an inflatable T-rex costume. "!"

Pulling the costume out, he dragged it to the living room where the batteries were and loaded it up. Slipping it on and puffing it up, he walked out the door and into the park.

He pushed passed giggling kids and amused parents, heading straight to Rexy's paddock and the viewing room. Gray held in a giggle, pulling his phone out and bringing up tyrannosaurus sounds he'd recorded over his time here. Searching for the loudest one, he hit play and waited.

The thump of Rexy's gait was felt as she roared into the clearing, heading straight for the viewing room. One giant eye looked in, hot breath washing over the window as she tried to catch the scent of the tyrannosaur she heard. Finding the tyrannosaurus shaped Gray, Rexy tossed her head back in consternation, not quite understanding what she was seeing.

When did the hatchling get loose? When did they even get more hatchlings?

The little hatchlings head leaned back as it gave a tiny roar, arms wobbling strangely. She didn't quite understand what this hatchling was saying, or doing, but she was determined to teach it the ways of being a proper dinosaur.

Pulling in a string whiff of the hatchling, Rexy took a step back in shock. It smelled like her older human hatchling! But how could this be? What a strange little one. She shook her head, turning back around to go back to her nest to try to puzzle out this new detail.

She looked back, letting out a roar of 'welcome' and 'come visit again' before walking back into the trees.

Gray was ecstatic! Rexy came, and it looked like she didn't mind the costume. Turning off the fan and removing the costume, Gray stepped back into the apartment, folding it back up and stuffing it in the box and back into Zach's room.

A sly grin crossed his face. He'd definitely have to do that again!


	7. Sataphobia

**Santaphobia**

The raptor suit hadn't gone well. And the T-rex suit really hadn't gone well. Gray must have forgotten about the camera everywhere, because he was caught on several. And Zach had freaked out. Claire had freaked out. Owen thought it was pretty funny. But he didn't dare say that out loud. To anyone. Ever.

So the dino suits hadn't worked. But they weren't exactly Christmassy and he was trying to be Mr. Christmas or whatever. So yeah, as much fun as the idea had been when he had it, it hadn't exactly screamed Christmas. But Santa would… Owen's eyes widened. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that first? He should have stuck with traditional Christmas stuff. A Santa suit would be perfect! As it turned out, Owen had access to a Santa suit. Barry owned a rather fancy one that he took great care of. Barry played Santa every year for various park activities.

So later that day, Zach was home with the raptors. It was the evening and he was sitting outside under the tree. He'd drug out some blankets and pillows and spread them out. Then he and the raptors settled on it together. Echo pressed against Zach's side, practically half on top of him. He laughed and pushed her nose away as he grabbed the top book off a stack beside him. He opened the children's Christmas book and pointed to the picture of Santa. Then he turned the page and read the words.

It was so cute and precious and Owen might have taken a couple pictures. He might have taken a few hundred. And then he'd quickly put on the suit, stuffed belly and fake beard and all, and stepped outside. All of the raptors looked up as the door opened. Santa Owen lifted his arms and waved. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" He called out, doing his best Santa impression.

Echo jumped up, bouncing in excitement. Charlie tilted her head, looking interested. Blue shook her head, not looking convinced at all. Delta's eyes widened and she let out a distressed squeal.

Zach turned to look at her. "Delta?"

She let out a squeal again and pressed closer to Zach.

"Delta, what's wrong with you?"

Santa Owen walked down the steps and headed towards the group. Charlie and Blue had stood up and Echo chittered happily as she pranced towards Santa. But Delta still remained glued to Zach's side, as if paralyzed. Owen hadn't noticed yet. He was laughing and shaking his fake belly for Echo. Then he looked around them, towards the tree. He lifted his arm and waved again. "Hey, Delta, come meet Santa!"

Delta shook her head and whined again. Then she jumped up and dashed around, behind the tree. She hid completely from view.

Santa Owen stopped and frowned. "Delta?" He glanced at Zach. "What's wrong with her?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know. I can't speak raptor. But if I had to guess, I'd say she'd afraid of Santa."

"Delta… is afraid… of Santa…" Owen repeated slowly. "Seriously? Delta? Is afraid of Santa?"

Zach stood up and walked around the tree. Delta was pressed to the ground, shaking a bit. Zach bent down beside her and placed a hand on her back. "Delta, Santa isn't real, okay?" He said softly.

Delta still wouldn't come out from behind the tree. In the end, Owen had to go back inside and get changed and come back out beside Delta finally peaked out. Then she strutted out, holding her head high. She snorted loudly and snapped at Echo, as if nothing had happened.

Zach shook his head as he stood next to Owen. "It was a sweet idea."

Owen sighed and crossed his arms. "Of all of them, Delta was the last I'd expect to be scared of… well… anything, really."

Zach nodded. "Yeah, well… it's getting late. And cold." He suppressed a shiver and rubbed his arms. "Come on, let's go inside."


	8. Snow Day

**Snow Day**

The temperature had dropped drastically on the island overnight. A critical amount in a short period of time. Enough that alarms were raised in control. Personnel heads were alerted and called in in the early hours of the morning. The island was in crisis mode.

And Zach didn't have enough coffee in the Bungalow to deal with this. They'd been called and woken up along with half the island. Well he hadn't, but Owen had. And Owen had slept through the phone call. Because the man could sleep through a nuclear explosion or zombie apocalypse. So Zach had been woken up by the panicked phone call and then repeatedly hit Owen with his pillow to wake him up.

Owen rubbed at his face and pouted. "You didn't have to hit me so many times." He mumbled.

Zach glared at him sideways. "You wouldn't wake up!"

"Because it's 3 am!" Owen snapped.

"Shhhh!" Zach hissed, lowering his voice. "Don't wake the girls up!"

"Why not?" Owen frowned. "Why the hell are we up?"

Zach grabbed Owen's hand and pulled him through the trailer. The girls were asleep, curled together in a giant mass in the center. They stepped slowly and lightly until they got to the door. Then Zach opened the door and pulled Owen out.

Owen's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"That was why I was woken up by an emergency call that was meant for you!" He hissed.

They stood there and stared at the scene before them. Their little jungle clearing was covered in a foot of snow and more was slowly falling down. Owen shivered and crossed his arms. "You should have told me to put on a coat."

"You don't have a coat." Zach countered.

"No, I don't." Owen shook his head.

"Who do you think is responsible?" Zach asked.

Owen shrugged. "One of Xavier's kids?"

Zach shook his head. "My money's on Tony Stark."

Owen glanced sideways at Zach. "You think he can control the weather now?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to try."

Owen let out a laugh. "Come on, I need coffee. It's fucking cold!"

"It's a blizzard!" Zach snapped. "Of course it's cold!" Owen grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him closer. "Ew, no! You're freezing! Let me go!"

The boys argued a bit more and got a little handsy before the cold really drove them inside. "Damn!" Owen was shaking. "Could cut glass with my fucking nipples!"

"Stop trying to warm them up on me!"

Owen shook his head. "That's cold!"

"You're cold!"

"You wouldn't let me put on a coat!"

"You don't have a coat!" Zach snapped.

"I know that!" Owen countered.

Zach threw up his arms. "Then stop saying it!"

"No!" Owen snapped, louder that time.

"Shhhh!" Zach hissed, but it was too late. Echo was up. And she'd kicked Charlie, who whined and woke up Blue, who snapped at Delta for snoring. And suddenly, the tiny trailer was made even tinier as all the raptors attempted to stretch and yawn and wake up. Then they were all vyying for the door. Zach's eyes widened and he jumped in front of them. "No!" He held up his hands.

Echo let out a whine and Blue tilted her head.

Zach didn't speak raptor but he knew enough to know they were asking why. "You cannot go outside today!"

Owen shook his head. "They can't stay in here all day!"

"They'll freeze outside!" Zach snapped, his voice rasing.

"They'll wreck the whole place!"

Zach's mouth dropped open. "So you choose stuff over them?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "I choose the safety of everyone here, including you!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

While their parents squabbled over whatever, the girls all looked at each other in confusion. Echo chirped lowly and Blue tilted her head. None of them had any idea what was going on. Blue looked at the window and the others followed her gaze. They knew it had something to do with outside. Something mommy didn't want them to see.

Mommy and daddy weren't looking. Echo made a run for the window. She had the curtain pushed open and her nose pressed against the pane before mommy had time to yell her name. But it was too late to stop her now. She'd seen it already. She let out a squeal and raced for the door. There was no stopping her. Zach tried. Owen tried. Even Blue yelled but Echo didn't hear and didn't stop until she practically ripped the door off its hinges. She flew down the steps and jumped in the snow without hesitation.

Zach stood in the doorway, watching her, and shook his head. "Echo! Get back in here!" She didn't even acknowledge him and a moment later, Delta was pushing her way past him and running to join her sister. Zach frowned. "Delta!" And then Charlie was suddenly behind him. She touched his arm gently and then let out a squeak. Zach turned to look at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah." He said reluctantly. "You can go, too." At least she asked. He stepped back and watched as Charlie and Blue dashed out to join them. And then all the sisters were bouncing around in the snow. Zach sighed. "When you get cold, you have to come back inside!"

The girls ignored him and Zach repeated himself. "You hear me?" That time, they all turned towards him and nodded their heads. "Good." He nodded and turned. He headed back inside and cranked up the heat. He was freezing! He headed to the bedroom and rifled through their closet and dresser. But they just didn't have winter clothes. But in the back of the closet, he found some old sweatpants and they could do. He found Owen in the kitchen area.

Owen was standing in front of the coffee pot. He was just finishing pouring a second cup. He held it out to Zach as the other man came closer.

"Yes! Coffee!" Zach happily took the cup and held it with both hands. "What do we do now?" He asked after a moment, leaning back against the counter. Owen shrugged as he lifted the other cup to his lips and took a sip. "You are no help. I'm going to check on Rexy." Zach pulled out his phone and made a quick call over to Rexy's paddock. Then to Lowery and got him to patch Zach through to the cameras and they watched Rexy circling her paddock and looking confused for a bit. Zach smiled. "Man, I'd love to be there with her."

Owen tilted his head to the side. "Yeeeeah. I don't really think we can get the jeep there. Snow's too high and don't have chains to put on the tires. Plus can't see the road… can't see much of anything out there… we really aren't equipped for a random blizzard."

Zach shook his head in agreement. "No, we aren't." He finished his coffee and headed back in their room. He pulled on every strap of clothing he could to cover his whole body. It still wasn't very much and in the end, he grabbed the blanket off the bed and pulled it around his shoulders like a cape. Owen laughed at him as he walked towards the door but Zach just flipped him off and ignored him as he slipped outside.

Claire called shortly after and yelled at Owen. Something about him and Zach being needed at control to help and blah, blah, blah. But Owen relayed the whole, "Can't get there. Jeeps aren't equipped for snow and can't see the road. Too dangerous." Claire kept on going and Owen had to hang up on her.

But then, he got an idea.


	9. Owen's Idea

**Owen's Idea**

A half hour later, Owen was dragging something around the Bungalow to the front. Zach and the girls stopped and looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

Owen smiled as he stepped away from his creation. An old, large dining room table, turned upside down, with ropes tied to it. Everywhere. Owen bent down and picked up the pile of ropes that sat in the center. "I made harnesses."

Zach stepped closer and tilted his head. "Where did that even come from."

"Do you really want to know?"

Zach shook his head. "Not really…" Then his eyes widened as he realized exactly what Owen's plan was. "No!" He said, shaking his head. "No, no, no!"

Owen nodded his head. "Yes! It's gonna be awesome!"

"No!"

The raptors filed over, moving closer to the makeship sleigh. Owen held up the rope harness. "See? Like reindeer! You're gonna pull the sleigh!" Echo bounced over first and started wiggling in excitement.

But Zach shook his head again. "No, they can't."

"Come on, Zach!" Owen begged. "It'll be fun!"

Zach tried to argue more. But he was outnumbered. Even moreso when Claire called, yet again, to demand they come help somehow and Owen told her they were on their way. So in the end, the raptors were harnessed to the table-sleigh in a line, with Blue upfront and Echo as last. Then Owen pulled a sulking Zach down beside him and laughed. Zach glared and looked around. "What's to keep us from flying out?"

Owen shrugged as he picked up the reins. "Guess you'll have to hold onto me tight."

Zach scooted behind Owen and wrapped his arms around him a second before the girls took off running. The quickly fashioned makeship sleight cut through the snow behind the girls. They weaved through the trees, mostly following the road. The girls navigated by more than just their sight. They didn't have any trouble.

Owen let out a laugh and started singing. "In the stoooore, there's a teddy, with little straaaps like spaghetti, it holds me so tight, like handcuffs at night, walking 'roung in women's underwear…"

"Owen!" Zach snapped behind him. "No!"

"Oh come on!" Owen laughed. "It's like that one time…"

"The girls can hear you!" Zach snapped.

"Aunt Claire got runover by a dino, walking home from control Christmas eve!" Owen sang out.

"Oh my god, no!" Zach snapped louder. "Don't say that! She's not even your aunt!"

"Then how about…"

"NO MORE SINGING!"

They arrived at the central plaza without further incident. Until they slowed. There were a few people milling around, marveling at the snow. But when they caught sight of the raptors, they all jumped back with gasps. Owen pulled back on the reins and the girls stopped. They all backed up, moving slower to the sleigh. Owen looked around. "Uh…"

"You didn't think this through, did you?" Zach pushed away from him and glared. "What exactly were you planning on doing with them when we got here?"

Owen shrugged as he started untying the girls, one by one. Zach got up to help and Owen glanced back at the control building. "I guess we just take them in."

"Inside control?" Zach repeated. "Claire's going to kill you!"

"This is sooo cooool!" His voice carried seconds before Gray practically flew down the steps and slid to a stop between Owen and Zach. He was bouncing with excitement, giving Echo a run for her money. "I saw it on the cameras with Lowery! Can I ride it?"

"No!" Zach said at the same time Owen said, "Yes." Zach glared at him and Owen continued, "Later, after they get a break and warm up."

Zach rolled his eyes but he nodded his head. "Fine. We will ask them. But later." He look at Owen and smiled. "You think Lowery will want a ride?"

"That is a stupid question." Owen said. They all filed inside the building, the raptors included. And as predicted, it didn't go over well. Everyone gasped and pointed and screamed. "Stop screaming!" Owen yelled, raising his hands. "You'll scare them!"

"We'll scare them?" Claire snapped, stepping closer. "Why the hell did you bring them up here?"

"They can't stay outside." Owen answered.

"Why not?"

"It's cold."

"This is the most ridiculous…"

"Claire." Simon's voice cut through the crowd. He stepped out, a smile on his face. And he was dressed in a Santa suit. "It's quite alright. They aren't being aggressive."

Delta immediately let out a shriek and turned. She darted back to the elevator and the doors closed. And then the lights lit up and it went down. Zach sighed and walked over to Lowery. "Where's she headed?" He asked, leaning over.

"Down to the 3rd floor." Lowery answered, bringing up the building map and pointing.

"How?"

"No clue." Lowery answered with a shrug. "She somehow managed to hit the button."

Zach nodded. "Okay, thanks." He turned and ran for the door. "Gonna go get her." He said as he ran past Owen. "Blue?" Blue nodded and darted out the door behind him.

Simon stepped closer to Owen. "What happened?" He asked.

"She's terrified of Santa." He answered.

"Oh… sorry."

Owen shrugged. "Why'd you dress as Santa anyways?"

Simon smiled and leaned closer. "To annoy Claire."

"Seriously?"

Simon leaned back and crossed his arms. "Why'd you bring the raptors up here?"

"To annoy Claire." Owen said.

Simon let out a laugh and slapped Owen on the back. "Alright, alright, my friend. I'll go get changed." He turned and walked away.

"Soooo…" Lowery was suddenly beside Owen. "When's my turn on the raptor sleigh?"


	10. Piggy Pudding

**Piggy Pudding**

Echo squeals at sisters. She doesn't see which one, but one threw cold stuffs at her! Echo loves the cold stuffs. Mommy calls it snow. Echo loves the snow! It's soft and squishy and cold and fun! And it falls from the sky! Echo doesn't know why the sky has it and why he never dropped it before. But she hopes he drops it again! All the time! Echo wants snow all the time!

Echo ducks down in the snow. Then she waits. And then she pounces! And it's Blue she knocks down. Oops! Echo thoughts it was Delta. But too late! Echo bounces on top of Blue and pushes sister's head into the snow. Then she jumps up. Blue snaps and Echo darts away, out of her reach. She laughs and runs and then stops.

The door to the cave opens and mommy stands in the doorway. He waves his hand a moment and then smacks the door, making noise. "Break time!" He yells. "Before you freeze!"

Echo runs to the stairs and bounces up. She's the first one and she wiggles. She knows to listen when mommy says stuffs. Because mommy might stick Nemo in the oven if Echo misbehaves! So Echo is good girl! Which is good thing. Because mommy says Santa wants her to be good, too. So Echo bes extra good cuz sister Delta is bad to Santa. She keeps running from him! Echo doesn't know why. Santa isn't bad! Santa is good!

Mommy holds the door and Echo rubs her head against him for a moment before she squeezes in. She bounces over to daddy and he's cooking something. She sticks her nose in the hot rock thing he's stirring and wonders if it's nummy cookies again. But daddy pushes her nose away. "No." He says.

Then the hot box chirps and mommy's back in the kitchen, waving at daddy. "The figgy pudding!" He says. "Don't let it burn!"

Piggy pudding! Mommy said piggy pudding! That must be for Echo and sisters! Echo chirps loudly and bounces excitedly beside daddy. She watches as he puts on the claw cover and opens the hot box. He pulls out a hot stone that Echo knows not to touch. And it looks like a pile of dirt. Echo tilts her head. Mommy said piggy pudding. But it looks like dirt!

But if mommy says piggy, then is piggy cuz mommy said it. Echo tries to get closer and sticks her nose against it to sniff. But mommy shakes his hands and stops her. "No, Echo." He says. "Not for you!"

Her sisters come inside and watch. But Echo's confused. And she wants to try it. She tilts her head and looks at mommy.

"You won't like it." He says.

"Come on." Daddy says and smiles. "Let her try it."

"She won't like it!" Mommy insists and then he looks at Echo. "You won't like it!" He repeats.

"Let her have some!" Daddy says.

"No one likes this stuff!" Mommy continues. "My grandma makes it every year and we throw it away as soon as she leaves. It's tradition!"

Daddy stares. "It's tradition to throw something away?"

"Yeah."

"You make something just to throw it away?"

"Tradition!" Mommy and daddy argue more. And more. Daddy's laughing and mommy sounds mad. But Echo knows he's not really mad. They's just having fun. But mommy finally nods and when the piggy pudding is cool, mommy cuts Echo a piece and put it on a plate, all special like, just for her.

Echo lets out a squeal as she eats the whole thing in one bite! And then she spits the whole thing out in one bite. It's so gross! It's not nummy! Is yucky! Her tongue lolls out and she shakes her head.

Mommy laughs. "I told you you wouldn't like it." He smiles and crosses his arms and looks at daddy.

And Echo doesn't mean to. She really doesn't. But she shakes her head and thrashes a bit and her tail hits something and suddenly daddy is covered in white stuffs, like the snow. And mommy is laughing. Then daddy picks up a bag of white stuffs off the counter and throws it at mommy. But mommy sees him and ducks and then Delta is covered in white stuffs!

Delta squeals out and turns and whips her tail at something on the table and mommy is covered. Echo ducks down as suddenly lots of stuffs is flying! Echo doesn't wanna get hit! She doesn't wanna bath! And she doesn't wanna be in trouble! Cuz Santa doesn't like trouble!

But she hears laughing and she pops back up and looks around. Everyone is gonna need baths! Mommy and daddy and sisters are all covered with stuffs! Echo is only clean one! Echo bounces. She's excited! She looks at mommy and daddy. And daddy gots dirty stuffs on his face and neck. And mommy's smiling. And he's walking towards daddy. Then mommy leans forward and starts giving daddy a bath cuz he's licking the stuffs off daddy's neck.

Sister Blue flares her nostrils and Delta shakes her head. Then they both turn and head to the door. Charlie follows quickly and then Echo's left all alone… alone! Echo's eyes widen and she races to follow. She does not want a bath!


End file.
